Mobile devices such as cellular telephones, smart phones and other handheld or portable electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), headsets, MP3 players, etc. have become popular and ubiquitous. Such mobile devices now often include numerous different types of input devices and/or sensors that allow for the mobile device to sense/receive signals indicative of a variety of user commands and/or operational conditions. For example, many mobile devices now include not merely buttons that can be pressed by a user, but also input devices such as touch sensitive screens or navigation devices. Also, many mobile devices now include other sensors such as sensors that can detect incoming light signals such as infrared signals, as well as sensors that sense position or movement of the mobile device including, for example, accelerometers.
The operational conditions or context of a mobile device can be of interest for a variety of reasons. Yet, despite the number of different types of input devices/sensors that are already implemented in conventional mobile devices, there still remain a variety of operational conditions that cannot be easily detected, or detected at all, by way of such existing input devices/sensors. Indeed, the use of conventional input devices/sensors can be impeded by particular circumstances so as to preclude accurate determinations regarding certain types of operational conditions.
Therefore, for the above reasons, it would be advantageous if mobile device(s) could be developed that had improved capabilities in terms of detecting one or more mobile device operational conditions.